


Of Warm Impermanence

by Avelera



Series: Chub!Thorin [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Belly Kink, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Thorin, Chubby Thorin, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nipple Play, Pillow Talk, Size Kink, chub Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin realizes he has gained weight since moving to the Shire, and tries to hide it from Bilbo out of shame and uncertainty of whether it will damage their relationship.</p><p>Of course Bilbo finds out and, far from disappointed, he’s fairly certain he’s never been so turned on in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Warm Impermanence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> Special thanks to Mephestopheles and godihatethisfreakingcat for the beta help!
> 
> Written first over on Tumblr in response to an anonymous fic prompt, then dedicated to Srapsodia and Oakenshieldbaggins. I want to dedicate this final version to rutobuka2 for her encouragement in finally getting it posted on AO3. 
> 
> This is one of a few fics I've written where Thorin gains weight in the Shire as a result of seven meals a day and a far more peaceful life. This is pure, self-indulgent belly kink, so if that's not your thing I suggest you look elsewhere.
> 
> Also, if you so choose, I envision this story as taking place much later in the "Burning Low" universe, with the vague references made to another illness Thorin had besides dragon sickness. You can take or leave it, both fics stand on their own, but it's where I see it on the timeline ^_^
> 
> For everyone else, I hope you enjoy!

Of late, Thorin had insisted on blowing out the lamps before they stripped for bed. A strange request, but as Bilbo did not know all the intricacies of Thorin’s past, he was hardly one to argue.

Something had been different lately. Often as not these days, Thorin was either nowhere to be found or Bilbo only caught glimpses of him slinking about the house, dodging his gaze or vanishing from sight before Bilbo could get a good look at him. On the occasions when he appeared reading in the armchair, Thorin had quilts piled up in his lap as he hunched over his book, hardly glancing up when Bilbo greeted him. Even Thorin’s clothing choices had shifted. He had abandoned the usual broad belt altogether, opting instead for several layers of loose tunics and baggier trousers. Perhaps it was only the chill of the winter months, but Bilbo was beginning to suspect that something was indeed ‘up.’

That night, Bilbo decided to cheat in whatever game had caused all of this. The moon was full, its light redoubled by the snow that blanketed the landscape, and while Bilbo had acquiesced to Thorin’s latest habit of blowing out the lamps before they undressed, this time he did not close the shutters first. Moonlight streamed in, illuminating Thorin’s figure as he stripped, and what Bilbo saw made his mouth go dry.

Thorin had grown plump.

At least, far more so than he had been on the Quest, when the Company had bathed together often as not, with no room for modesty. Back then, Bilbo hadn’t even considered it stealing glances, he’d merely been curious about the difference of dwarven forms from those of hobbits. But he had noted Thorin’s rugged physique, the pronounced muscles on his furred abdomen, the hard biceps, and lack of body fat. To Bilbo’s eyes, he’d looked dreadfully thin for his size, but the hobbit reminded himself that was no doubt a result of the hard road of a warrior, and wondered if he in turn must look ridiculous and soft to this fearsome dwarf.

Afterwards, as they had grown closer, and at Beorn’s begun bedding down together side by side, he had come to know Thorin’s body intimately, tracing those muscles with his hands instead of his eyes, caressing them. Later, he’d desperately held them together, keeping the pressure steady as Thorin threatened to bleed his life out on the ice.

Thorin grew even more painfully thin still while recovering from his injuries and subsequent illness, his cheeks hollow, face pale and wan. Retiring to the Shire had been good for him, back when he finally admitted Erebor held too many ghosts. The move had relaxed Thorin, and the lifestyle had filled him out. Bilbo had made sure that the usual seven meals a day were full ones, sometimes rounded out by an eighth if they stayed up that late. It had never occurred to him that Thorin _could_ go soft. But now…

Now he could not look away. Bilbo bit his lip, glad of the dim light that hid his blush, for it must go to his hairline. Certainly he thought Thorin was gorgeous, always had even before he’d considered himself “attracted," but this… this was…

He wasn’t sure what he could even call it, except _blinding lust_ , reaching into his essential hobbitish nature and drawing out the bone-deep desire for all things soft and bountiful. His thoughts were shorting out at the sight of Thorin stepping free of his trousers, turning to toss them over the back of a chair and giving Bilbo a view of his arse. It was rounder now, larger but still firm from the muscle. When Thorin turned back, Bilbo saw the globe of his stomach, the swell of his pecs with their added softness, his chest hair a shadow in the moonlight. The change was visible elsewhere, on Thorin’s arms, broader than they had been, and the once-detailed muscles of his back now covered by a layer of padding. His backside pinched at the middle; it had the suggestion of folds now, for all that it was all healthy, rounded flesh.

Bilbo knew he should step out of the light, duck under the covers as quickly as possible, and hide his arousal, but he couldn’t stop staring. His gaze traced downward, to the way Thorin’s rounded stomach now overshadowed his cock, to his thighs, the muscles hidden by more soft roundness, though his calves yet retained their firm shape they were broader too. Everything about Thorin was simply… bigger now, softer, and Bilbo had no idea how he had missed it, or how it happened.

But no, did he not? He remembered only three meals a day during the Quest, at least when they could get them, and had thought it an odd affectation of the dwarves that they did not have the traditional seven enjoyed by hobbits. He remembered too how Thorin had raised his eyebrows in alarm the first time Bilbo prepared the day’s meals for them, but acquiesced at Bilbo’s insistence that his health was on the line, that he needed filling up after all those horrible injuries and then his sickness, not to mention trekking back across the countryside to return to the Shire.

It seemed a hobbit meal plan had finally yielded a hobbit-like form. As for how he had missed it, there was Thorin’s insistence in sleeping in the dark, and covering himself up to the chin with heavy clothing in these winter months.

Thorin turned, his eyes shining in the dim light as he caught Bilbo’s gaze. They softened at the sight of Bilbo’s unclad form in the moon’s light, then widened in alarm as it struck Thorin what that meant.

“What are you looking at?” Thorin said, far more defensively than Bilbo would think warranted between husbands.

“You,” Bilbo said simply, his tongue and brain too tied up in arousal for eloquence. Yet Thorin’s gaze fell, hair slipping to conceal his face as he looked away as if ashamed. He folded his arms over his chest, obscuring some of Bilbo’s view, though it would be impossible to hide all of it. There was just too much, all so very tempting to touch, to taste…

“I’m sorry,” Thorin said, his voice low and gruff. “I should have been more careful. I hadn’t… I will fix this.”

Bilbo blinked, tearing his eyes away from the bulk of Thorin’s form, pale in the dim light. He shook his head, trying to understand if he had heard right. “What on earth is there to fix?”

Thorin tightened his arms as if shielding himself, his frown turning to a scowl. “There’s no need for you to be kind, or pretend you do not see. I know this is not the form you desire, and I am no longer the person you pledged yourself to. I will simply need some time, and perhaps a sparring partner, but if you will but have patience with me just a little longer, I will be as I once was.”

“If it bothers you so, why didn’t you say something sooner?” Bilbo said, stifling the urge to gape, though perhaps not well.

Thorin flinched. “I thought I could reverse this on my own, but it seems I have failed to do so before you noticed.”

At this, Bilbo scoffed, “Oh come now, Thorin, how could I not? We share a bed for goodness sake, the only reason I had not noticed sooner was that you’ve been avoiding me, and piling yourself under all those ridiculous layers.”

“I hoped that by spring once the roads opened, I could take to traveling as I once did,” Thorin grumbled.

“You hate traveling,” Bilbo said shortly. “And there’s no need to put yourself to the inconvenience as if it were some shameful blemish, you could have simply said, or better yet shown me. It’s this sneaking around that I’m upset about.”

“I see,” Thorin said, freeing one hand to wearily thread his fingers through his thick hair, the braids undone for bed. His fingers stopped and fisted in his hair before he shook his head ruefully. “You’re right, there was as much shame in going behind your back as in letting myself go like this.”

“Hardly. Now with all that out of the way, would you care to hear what I actually think?” Bilbo said, arching an eyebrow that Thorin likely couldn’t see, head bowed as it was.

“It appears too late to beg otherwise,” Thorin said, as if Bilbo had suggested his execution. He might have rolled his eyes at his overly dramatic dwarf, if not for the leaden quality of his voice, as if weighted by true misery.

As with many things when Thorin got into one of these moods, it always was easier to show rather than try to explain with too many words. So Bilbo circled the bed until he stood before Thorin, both naked as the day they were born and now with a great deal more nakedness to go around. Thorin’s eyes flickered up as he drew close, and back down again, braced as if against a blow. Well, they couldn’t be having any of that.

Bilbo began by tilting his head up, capturing Thorin’s lips in a soft kiss, nibbling on his lower lip until Thorin responded, and released his arms that were clutched so tight to his chest in order to brush a hand across Bilbo’s face, tracing his ears and curls. That gave Bilbo the opening he needed, taking Thorin by the hips and dragging him close, fingers clenched into the soft flesh now there, and a pulse of desire surged through him that went straight to his cock.

“You don’t have to,” Thorin murmured against his lips. “Bilbo, this is not something you need to…”

“Need to what?” Bilbo said crossly, breaking the kiss long enough glare at Thorin for interrupting him so.

“...Save me from,” Thorin finished. “It is my own folly, and I will manage it.”

“Your ‘folly?’ I believe I’m the one that has been feeding you. If you didn’t like it you should have said,” Bilbo said, and stopped Thorin’s lips with his before he could protest. “As for this? I like this, very much. Too much, probably, I won’t be able to get any work done the next few days, knowing you are inside the house, looking like this.”

“I am not as I once was,” Thorin said, as if reminding him.

“And as you once were was malnourished to my eyes, though I was hardly going to say anything. Of course, I’ll help you if you like, train up with the letter opener  and get back in fighting form, but I will have you know,” Bilbo said, unable to resist sucking a kiss against Thorin’s throat that made him tilt his head back, inviting more with a soft sigh, “that I could eat you alive like this.”

This close, Bilbo could taste Thorin’s sharp intake of breath, the pulse of heat, and the first twinge against his hip from where they were pressed together. He would have thought his own arousal was obvious but just to be sure he pressed it against Thorin’s thigh.

That was another thing about Thorin when he was in these moods: once you had the advantage, you had to take it. Give him too much time to think, and he dug his heels in and come up with any number of excuses to make himself miserable.

“Get on the bed,” Bilbo murmured, nudging Thorin there with his hips and Thorin seemed too caught up to argue, pushing back the coverlet and lying flat on his back. He was no longer the solid plank he had once been, but a low rise outlined by night’s shadows. Bilbo didn’t know where to start.

Astride seemed as good a place as any, if only to keep his dwarf from fleeing, and Bilbo settled over Thorin’s knees, leaning forward to trap him between his arms and looking into his startled eyes before bending down to scatter kisses over his stomach. Bilbo really was ridiculously hard now, all this soft expanse before him was just too much, and he made this point clear by moaning his appreciation into Thorin’s skin until he felt him stir again.

“I want you,” Bilbo said hoarsely, because in a situation like this ‘I love you’ was not enough. Thorin shifted, a tiny exhale escaping as he reached forward, grasping the back of Bilbo’s neck, guiding him up for a kiss. Bilbo lay flat on top of him, not nearly so flat a seat as it had once been but that softness, he never wanted to move again, just sink against and taste the warmth of Thorin’s skin. “I always want you, but I think I’ll go quite mad if I can’t have you now.”

“You really do?” Thorin said, uncertainty in his voice than Bilbo had once been unable to hear.

“I can show you, but it will mean I won’t be able to talk much longer,” Bilbo said with a wicked grin, and to prove his point he moved to the side of the bed, snatching up the oil at Thorin’s breathless nod, and slipped lower.

Bilbo had never known such a conundrum. He wanted to touch everywhere at once but he also knew that he wanted nothing more than to have Thorin under him tonight. In his left hand, he gripped around the base of Thorin’s cock as he took it in his mouth, while the right set to work, teasing at Thorin’s entrance until he was shifting and murmuring nonsense pleas. As much as Bilbo adored the taste, and the little sounds Thorin made, there was an equal temptation to spend the night adoring Thorin’s body, pressing kisses to the swell of his stomach, to every softened inch of him, but that would have to wait. Bilbo was growing harder at the thought, and could not help grinding into the sheets as Thorin’s faint gasps served as a counterpoint to his own anticipation.

Finding the pleasure spot was its own reward, as much as he wished he could grip Thorin’s arse. Instead he made do with rubbing two fingers inside him until the first taste of pre-come surged salty on his tongue. He lingered there, enjoying Thorin’s bitten off shouts at every renewed press of his fingers, but did not want to risk ruining the fun too soon. Bilbo broke away despite Thorin’s moan, gripping Thorin’s cock in his hand instead and working it idly, until he lost patience with that as well, keeping his right fingers busy on the preparation while he ran the palm of his left hand in wide, adoring arcs over Thorin’s stomach and chest.

“Beautiful,” Bilbo whispered, leaning down to nuzzle kisses against the furred trail that ran down from Thorin’s navel, grown deeper with the softness around it. “Just beautiful.” The taste, the smell, it was all too much, he wanted to bury himself in Thorin, wanted to surround himself with him.

Once ready, Bilbo slipped his fingers free, Thorin turned onto his belly without prompting, without even asking, and Bilbo frowned in annoyance. He had wanted to watch Thorin’s face, and enjoy his new softness shake in their lovemaking, but he was hardly in a state to argue. Instead, Bilbo slicked himself, teasing in as slowly as he could bring himself to go, as Thorin gasped and writhed against him, and he couldn’t resist a bit of wicked mischief, his hands sliding past Thorin’s hips to grasp the new belly instead. Bilbo moaned, legs shaking, forehead falling against Thorin’s sweat-slicked back when he realized that belly brushed the sheets, even with Thorin on his knees. That each thrust scraped the curve of it along the bed and shook in Bilbo’s hands.

Thorin shifted beneath him, whether for a more comfortable position or out of shame, Bilbo could not say, but was quite intent to fuck any such nonsense right out of Thorin’s head. Bilbo pulled half-out in an easy slide and back in again as Thorin gasped and swore beneath him. His hands tightened instinctively around Thorin’s pudge, massaging and groping it as he began his pace and, gracious _,_ it was turning his brain to soup to feel all that lusciousness beneath his hand, to know it was Thorin, soft and needy and wanting him. He must have moaned again at the thought because Thorin echoed him, shivering all over as he pushed back against Bilbo, setting a pace when Bilbo would not choose his own.

Bilbo let him. He was too rapt by the feeling of squeezing Thorin’s stomach, his thighs and arse, groping every inch he could get his hands on. Then Bilbo reached forward just a little– his tongue caught between his teeth as he strained and tried to keep steady against Thorin’s rutting, eyes rolling back as a particularly angled drive sent Thorin all the way to the hilt– and there he could just manage to squeeze Thorin’s chest. He thumbed the nipples, rewarded by another shudder through Thorin’s frame. His cock felt amazing as it twitched deep inside Thorin with every thrust, at every thought of the lush body shaking beneath him. Bilbo realized he was actually salivating as he clenched Thorin’s chest, tweaking the nipples hard until Thorin yelped and began pushing back harder against him. Bilbo would have thought he was being too rough with them, that Thorin must be in pain, except that he keened, writhing and begging in half-spoken words for Bilbo to go harder, rougher.

Bilbo pulled out, pushing at Thorin’s shoulders, urging him to flip him over, and before Thorin could fully consider protesting, Bilbo had him on his back, a pillow snatched down from the top of the bed and wedged under Thorin’s hips. Whatever shame had made Thorin try to hide himself before was lost in the tide of lust. His eyes were wide and wild as he looked up at Bilbo, cock flushed and dripping over his stomach. His stomach, oh good gracious…

Bilbo slid in again, unable to tear his eyes a way as Thorin’s belly shook beneath him as Bilbo fucked him hard. Thorin panted and reached up to cling to the headrest, his whole body shaking for other reasons as well, tremors shivering up his legs as his whole body trembled with need. Thorin’s muscles were still there, still visible beneath a layer of softness and the thought only served to drive Bilbo to new heights of need. Thorin’s nipples were hard and tantalizing from Bilbo’s pinching, and if he leaned forward he could just reach over Thorin’s belly enough to take them in his mouth, which he did with relish, pinching and groping one, while his tongue laved the other. Thorin bucked and keened, relinquishing his hold on the headrest long enough to reach down to Bilbo’s hips, bringing his chest within easier reach of Bilbo’s mouth and setting his own pace, desperate and panting as he drove himself onto Bilbo’s cock and hissed at each little brush of teeth against his nipple.

“Bilbo… I’m… I…” Thorin gasped, and Bilbo stilled long enough to look into his eyes.

“What is it?” Bilbo said, desperate to kiss Thorin’s lips, but content for the moment to press one to his chest instead as he gazed up at him. “Are you close, love?”

Thorin whimpered deep at the back of his throat. “It’s so good. You’re so good. How can you..? Why—” he broke off, back arching up as Bilbo changed the angle slightly, giving a slow thrust straight towards his his pleasure spot and wrenching a deep-voice groan from Thorin’s lips.

“Why?” Bilbo panted, struggling to regain some coherence from the lustful haze of his brain. “You’re so beautiful like this Thorin, so round and soft,” he couldn’t help but punctuate each word with kisses, “and hard beneath. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you so badly, I…”

Gentle speech failed him. “I want to take you every day like this, I want to feed you up even bigger so there’s more of you to have, I want to touch you everywhere and know you’re mine, know you’re waiting in my bed to tease and torment. Maybe toss all your old, ill-fitting clothes out, keep you naked and satisfied here in Bag End just for me, hmm?”

He couldn’t have imagined how Thorin’s breathing went ragged. “You’d never let me be that lazy,” Thorin joked though his voice was hoarse, words barely held together.

“I might, just to have this,” Bilbo said, and leaned down as far as he could so Thorin’s cock was caught between them, rubbing between both their stomachs, and he had to close his eyes to keep from coming at that image alone. “Just think - I could have you all to myself, keep you in the bedroom, feed you up on strawberries and clotted cream, suck you off between meals…” Thorin swallowed, Bilbo saw his throat working, his lips part. “I never did properly thank you for coming back to the Shire with me. Perhaps I’ll make it up to you by keeping you in constant pleasure. That would be a welcome change, I should think?”

“I wouldn’t know what to do with it,” Thorin laughed breathlessly. “Oh, Mahal, Bilbo, what are doing to me…? I can’t, I’m so…” He shivered, arching his back with that deep rumbling groan that meant he was inches from coming.

“Come on Thorin,” Bilbo said as he saw his chance, and straightened to take Thorin’s cock in hand, working it to match the pace of his own thrusting hips. “Come for me.”

Thorin swore, his body seizing at Bilbo’s touch, lips parted in a soundless cry. His hands clutched at the sheets, balling and twisting them as his head tossed back and forth as if in denial as shudders wracked him. All the while Bilbo could not tear his eyes away from the sight, running his hand, still slick with oil, up and down Thorin’s length at a frantic pace. The member was hot under his hand, flushed dark and the head dripping pre-come over his fingers as Thorin writhed beneath him, heels digging into the bed as he gasped and keened. As he shuddered and pulsed around Bilbo’s cock. Thorin came writhing against him, and Bilbo directed the surge, cupping the tip with his hand so that the spend smeared over the pale expanse of Thorin’s belly.

Thorin shivered through aftershock after aftershock, clenching around Bilbo’s cock. His hand slipped down, broad fingers tracing over his stomach, squeezing it as if to hold it still where it bounced and shook under Bilbo’s thrusts. That sight was the final straw, and Bilbo seized, hunching over as his peak socked the breath from him and spasmed through his muscles. He fought to keep his eyes open, to not be robbed of even a second of that lovely sight, Thorin’s body flushed with desire, painted with his own seed, gasping in his delirium.

Bilbo’s heart was fighting to burst free of his chest, and it was only after he had slipped free, gasping to regain his breath as his pulse slowed, that he had the presence of mind to admire his handiwork. Thorin lay utterly boneless, sprawled on the sheets, one hand splayed over his belly as his chest rose and fell, the other loose on the sheet. Even his fingers were thicker, how had Bilbo not noticed…

Once the haze cleared enough to think again, Bilbo curled up next to Thorin, resolutely moving the free hand so it was draped over his own shoulder as lay his head on Thorin’s. Thorin shifted, murmuring as he turned his head to bury his face against Bilbo’s curls. Bilbo’s free hand traced idle patterns on Thorin’s stomach, not yet done with exploring all the new inches. He doubted he would be any time soon.

“Do you still think I was only trying to be kind?” Bilbo said, nuzzling closer.

“No, but that does not mean I would not appreciate it if you had,” Thorin murmured against his curls, warm breath brushing Bilbo’s skin. “And it would not be wholly out of keeping.”

At this Bilbo pushed himself up, giving Thorin a queer look that broke through the muzzy contentment. “Who, me? Whyever would I bother to keep up such a pretense?”

It was Thorin’s turn to give him a look, one that summoned up all the levels of pretense that hobbits regularly maintained, and dwarven frustrations with them.

Bilbo’s cheeks puffed in an exasperation. “Oh, alright, I may have put it delicately, but that would hardly be _lying_. And I still don’t understand why you think I’d have a problem at all.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin said, broad fingers reaching out to clasp his, trapping their idle movements up and down Thorin’s side. Thorin brought them to his lips, the brush of his beard a rough counterpoint to the softness of his lips. He paused, taking a moment to run his thumb over the back of Bilbo’s fingers, clearly measuring his words. “You are an odd hobbit.”

“I beg your pardon?” Bilbo bridled but Thorin squeezed his fingers, interrupting his outrage.

“You are,” Thorin insisted. “And I treasure that in you. But you must understand why it would make me wary of your reaction.”

“What would my ‘oddness’ have to do with it?” Bilbo’s expression flickered.

Thorin kissed Bilbo’s hand again, placing the palm to his cheek and looking at him intently. “We met at a very… singular time in my life. Part of me can never truly understand why you stayed, and so will always fear losing whatever it is that drew you to me. Shh, let me finish,” he said as Bilbo began to protest that it was a fairly singular one for _him_ as well. “The Quest for Erebor was a high point in my life, it focused me, it gave my life purpose again. Yet it was also a time of extremes, and I cannot help but feel that was the Thorin Oakenshield you fell in love with.”

“Well, it’s true I did find him quite splendid, though he was not always so,” Bilbo said, not entirely sure where this was going.

“The sickness,” Thorin said gravely.

“I was more thinking the trolls,” Bilbo grinned back and that at least earned him a snort.

Then Thorin sighed. “My point is, dwarves too value size in their partner, but when we met it was after many lean years of desperation, spent wandering the road or fighting for my life. Then there was the stresses of the Quest, highs and lows unlike any I had known since my city fell. And, as I said, the sickness…” He swallowed. They rarely spoke more than that about the dragon sickness and all its fallout, if only to avoid the inevitable spiral of escalating apologies that ensued.

Bilbo moved, if only to banish that look from Thorin’s eyes, and nuzzled their noses together. “Indeed, I think I got a sense of the range, and I can confidently say it will take more than your good looks to scare me off at this point.”

Thorin huffed a laugh against his lips. “I promise, I would not have been so worried were I not so content, yet it makes me wary of any change, even good ones. You could very well have hated it. You are the only one on the Quest who thought the Thorin Oakenshield he saw was the only one that had ever been. And after, when we married, it was a constant question at the back of my mind: if you had married the king, the warrior. If I must continue to be him so as not to lose you.”

“Thorin, I fell for _you_ before I knew very much about any of that,” Bilbo insisted, heart rising in his throat to see a flicker of that old shadow in Thorin’s eyes.

Thorin looked at him, then chuckled and shook his head, placing another kiss on Bilbo’s palm. “I know, you have told me many times, but in darker moments I think I will always fear to lose what we have, that even the slightest change might be the one that brings it all tumbling down. So I hid, and hoped to change back, and acted ignobly, and for that I apologize.” He ducked his head, looking up at Bilbo who had gone silent and still, and then a shy smile flickered across Thorin’s features. “But I am glad you like it.”

Bilbo let out an explosive breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Oh goodness, Thorin, I don’t think I’ve been so attracted to anyone in all my life. Do you have any idea what this is doing to me? I can’t even decide what to do to you next, if I want to taste you or feel you or ride you senseless. My brain has flown away with no sign of coming back.” Bilbo was quite scandalized with himself as he spoke. It usually took the throes of passion, if not a few glasses of the old winyard for him to be quite so salacious even when in private with Thorin. Something about the change was working its devilry on him, though, and he could not stop for a moment tracing Thorin’s belly as he spoke.

“‘Keep me in constant pleasure,’?” Thorin quoted back at him, but his voice had gone low and breathless beneath his joking tone.

“Oh come now, there’s no need to tease,” Bilbo protested.

“Who is teasing?” Thorin said, and really, Bilbo’s pulse should not have jumped so at the low scrape of his voice.

“I will do it,” Bilbo warned, “And if I do, you’ll never see the sun again until I’m through with you.”

“Bilbo, I didn't see the sun in the first place until I was ten years old,” Thorin pointed out.

“Oh good, then you won’t miss it. Right, then first thing tomorrow I’m burning all your old rags and keeping you here. I’ll bake all your favorite dishes and we’ll make a long holiday of it,” Bilbo said, nudging forward to nuzzle against Thorin’s face, kissing him deep and slow, his hands tracing lower to take in all of Thorin’s body, and this time Thorin leaned in to the touch.

Yes, a very long holiday indeed, if he had anything to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, you can check out my other chub!Thorin fics on AO3 and on Tumblr (URL: "Avelera", Tag: "Chub-Thorin"). I might also suggest checking out the art of nastyrutobuka, also on Tumblr, as she's done some amazing chub Thorin art including pieces based on this fic!
> 
> Also, if you have a moment, please leave a comment! No matter how long or short, it's always a joy to have the work I put into fic acknowledged and just hear what you thought ^_^


End file.
